


Delicate

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: Vampire Keith [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Drugs, Family Drama, It's Not Good, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance is drugged still, M/M, Master/Pet, Petplay, but i tried, vampire keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: (if you haven't read Delicacy yet then plz read it. This is a continuation of it bc I think it deserves more to the story)Lance is a tribute. A human raised just to die at the hands of one of the vampires who now rule the world.Keith got a lot more than food out of his monthly tribute. If only he could get him to trust him properly...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's not long, so I think I'm gonna make it a full on fic instead of another one-shot. Hope you enjoy!

"Morning moonlight." Keith purred, running his nails up Lance's torso. Leaving gentle scratches up his body. Not quite enough to draw blood. Unfortunately.

Lance groaned and opened his eyes, wincing a bit when he saw the grinning vampire above him. The drugs that kept him horny and submissive only lasted the one night unless you ordered more and of course, Keith never bothered. "I- I thought..." He groaned and clutched his forehead, a headache pounding through his skull. "Nevermind. Um, do you have any water?"

"I do, but it probably won't taste all that good. It's the sterile stuff we use for washing wounds and cleaning. It's safe for humans to drink and actually probably good for you, but I can't imagine it would taste very good." Keith warned. "I'll get you a bottle. You feeling alright? You should lay down for today. You lost a lot of blood last night and you'll be coming down from that high they put you on. I don't have anything to eat, so I'll figure something out in a bit. For now just rest though." He gave Lance's forehead a kiss as he slipped out of bed. He'd never cared for a human before. Besides food, water, and sex what did they even need?

He needed help.

Lance nodded. "Anything to drink would be fine." It was hard to grasp that he was even still alive. It happened, of course, but from the blurry memories of the night before... well it hadn't seemed like he'd last very long. He still might not, actually. One never knew with vampires and all. He sighed and tried to relax. Maybe he'd at least get to rest for a day or two while the drugs worked their way out of his system before Keith did... God knows what to him. Death probably.

Keith grabbed a glass of water from the bathroom. First of all he'd need to call the agency and get some blood packs if he wanted to keep Lance alive. He was fine for now, but he'd be hungry long before his next tribute. Plus he'd need food and better water for him to drink. He took his phone out and dialed. Might as well do it now.

X X X X X X X X X X X

"They're like... marshmallows. But not as sweet." Lance smiled, popping one into his mouth.

Keith nodded. "They're basically just supplements, but they'll make it feel like you're full and give you all the nutrition you'll need. I got two kinds. One has the drug in it and one doesn't. It just depends on how you want to spend the month I guess." He offered."It'll hurt less. being drugged up, you know. You'll feel good the entire rest of your life."

"No! That's horrid." Lance pushed the food away. "I'm not going to live the rest of my life drugged out of my mind. I'd rather starve." He frowned and crossed his arms. Sure he'd get in trouble, but he had his free will back for the first time and be damned if he wasn't going to use it.

Keith pushed the food cubes back in front of Lance. "I said 'if you want'. These don't have any of it in them, okay? I promise you I won't force you to eat anything you don't want to. Okay?" He promised, running a hand through Lance's short brown hair. "I want you to be comfortable."

Lance couldn't help himself. He leaned forward and kissed Keith, tangling his fingers into his thick hair. Every sharp prick of Keith's fangs sent pleasure through his entire body. 

"Mmm, little slut, hm?" Keith grinned, kissing him back and letting his hands roam down Lance's hips. "Pretty boy~ I'm going to treat you properly. I promise." Lance looked heavenly. It was almost hard to touch him without fear that he would break.

Lance purred. Arching his back into Keith's touches. "F-fuck... Keith. I can't lose anymore blood. I can't-" The number one rule was he was never to refuse anything his master told him or wanted from him. Dammit he was supposed to be following the rules. Trying to stay alive. If Keith liked him enough maybe he could speak to his parents again, after all, and he'd give anything just to hear his mama's voice again. "I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean that."

"Oh sweetie... I wasn't going to do that. I'm not going to kill you like that, okay? It's okay, don't cry." He cuddled the human to his chest. He hadn't realized that lance was scared like that. It was strange, how quickly the mood seemed to change between the two. "It's okay, don't cry."

Lance whimpered and shook his head, leaning in to kiss him again. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Keith. I'm trying to be good."

"It's okay." Keith smiled, wiping away the human's tears. "You're doing great. It's alright, let's get you to bed." He picked Lance up and carried him back to the bed, tucking him in gently. "You'll feel better once all that stuff is out of you. You'll think clearly as well." He smiled.

Right. Lance groaned and closed his eyes. Every part of his mind was fighting the other it seemed. Telling him to submit. Telling him to kiss Keith, pull him closer, fuck him hard. Telling him to hide. To cry. Fight against Keith. Give him every piece of him.

It was really fucking confusing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is bad at this, so he finds someone who knows what to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She continues???? Apparently that's a thing I do now
> 
> and I just wanna say a huge thank you to everyone who commented such nice things on the last chapter! You guys are the biggest reason I continued this story :)

"Should I tie him up or something? I don't want to leave him alone in the house unless he's sleeping, and he's not." Keith chewed on his thumbnail and watched Lance through a crack in the door. The human was curled up on the couch, watching TV and looking like he wasn't planning on moving for awhile. Still....

Shiro rolled his eyes, thankful it was a phone call and Keith couldn't see him. "Unless he's tried to run before then no. Just tell him to stay put and I doubt he'll go anywhere. Humans aren't idiots, Keith, he knows he wouldn't make it if he tried to run." He explained. "I'm already here, if you ever feel like coming."

"Sorry." Keith muttered. "I'll be there in like ten minutes." He grabbed his jacket and ended the call. "Lance! I'm going to meet a friend. I'll be back in an hour, don't go anywhere."

Lance nodded absentmindedly, completely absorbed in the cop show he was watching.

Whatever. Keith smiled to himself as he walked out, hesitating a bit before locking the door behind him. It was a quick walk to the coffeeshop he was meeting his best friend at, and he was there in a matter of minutes. Quickly spotting Shiro's white and black hair amongst the crowd of people.

"Imagine you showing up." Shiro smirked, sipping on a blood packs Keith slid into the seat opposite him. Matthew, Shiro's pet, spread out on the cushions at their feet. "So, a human has finally tickled your fancy, huh?"

Keith groaned. "Shut up, alright? I get it, you told me so and all that," He grumbled, shaking his head at the waitress who offered him a blood pack. "I just need to know how to take care of him, alright? What do humans need, anyway?"

"Food, that's a basic, as well as water. You can buy those at pretty much any store so I figure you've already figured those out. Take him clothes shopping pretty soon as well, since he'll feel more comfortable with something of his own instead of wearing yours. He'll also need company outside of just you. If not they'll start getting mental issues. I find it best to try and locate people they knew back at the homing facilities, that way they're not talking to a complete stranger. Also, don't drink any more of his blood for awhile and if you decide to do that again just take a little, not anything near a full feeding. Losing blood is very draining for them and can really muddle with their mental state. For that matter, he's probably gonna be confused as hell for the next few days, so try not to mess with him too much, okay?" Shiro warned, giving Matt a treat from the plate he'd ordered. 

"Great, so how am I supposed to do that?" Keith groaned and leaned back in the seat. "What about Matt? Can't he just hang out with him? They're both humans."

Shiro shook his head, patting Matt's hair gently. "Maybe later, if you want him to socialize with another human in his situation, but even for him I managed to pull some strings and get his sister transferred to a shelter for the family members of pets. They don't kill them there, so it does cost some money, but if you want I can try and find Lance's family and get some or all of them there for you. All I need is a photo of him and the ID number they sent you," He offered, "It's not too hard, and the people there owe me a lot of favors."

Keith nodded and grabbed his phone, pulling up the message from the food service department he'd gotten the other day and forwarded it to Shiro. "I'll get you a picture when I get home. Thank you. Really, this means a lot to me."

"That's what I'm here for. I should get going though, I've got paperwork to finish at home and you should probably get back to Lance. Humans like company, so until he gets used to his new life you may want to stay around him more often than not," SHiro suggested, downing the rest of his bloodpack and giving Matt the last treat off the plate. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Yeah," Keith smiled, "I'll send you a picture of him when I get home. Thanks Shiro. This really helps."

Shiro grinned and took matt's leash, giving him a quick kiss. "Anytime. I'm glad you won't be so lonely anymore."

"Yeah." Keith watched as they left, Shiro leaving some money for their waiter as he walked out. Keith waited a minute before following him out. 

X X X X X X X X X X

"This is supposed to help flush the rest of the drugs out of your system. Supposedly you won't be clear of them and the side effects normally for a full week," Keith didn't look up from reading the box. Shiro hadn't suggested it, but he'd mentioned before that he used these pills after playing with the drugs with Matt (With Matt's consent, naturally) to get them out of his system quicker. If it worked for him, perhaps it would help with Lance's issues. "Here," He handed the box to Lance.

Lance glanced down at it and read the warnings and instructions. "So first you want to drug me up, now you want to get them out of my system? You could try making up your mind once in awhile."

Keith sighed and rolled his eyes. "Look, I only offered those if you wanted them. if you don't want to be drugged up then you don't need to be. I'm not forcing you to do anything, okay? I'm trying to give you options."

"Whatever," Lance sighed and swallowed the capsule and glared at the Keith as he took a picture of him, not even asking beforehand. Jerk. His head felt a bit less fuzzy after taking it admittedly, but he wasn't going to give Keith the satisfaction of knowing he'd done something right. "Anything else then?" He glared at the vampire some more.

Keith shrugged. "Nothing I guess. Is there anything you need?"

"No," Yes, Lance wanted to go home, "I'm fine," He wasn't. 

"Alright. I'll be in my study then, you can do whatever you want. Let me know if there's anything you need." His phone buzzed so Keith looked down and saw that Shiro had replied to him already.

Two pictures lit up his screen. An older woman who must be Lance's mother and another girl around Lance's age with two toddlers sitting in her lap. Lance's sister, according to Shiro. 'can you send me the codes for them? Thank you so much for this Shiro!' He sent, quickly pulling up the website on his computer. Once he got the serial numbers for the humans he pulled them up and found them quickly. He couldn't afford to put all of them in the shelter, but maybe his sister and her kids? Kids were tough though, since they still could produce a lot of blood and the shelter prevented that from being used without their explicit consent and most humans preferred to not donate willingly. Hmmm. Maybe he'd see who Lance would prefer, or her kids could stay with someone else.

He clicked on the picture and chuckled at the pictures of this woman and her children. She looked almost exactly like Lance if he was a girl and she looked happy with the two toddler, probably twins, spread out in her lap. There wasn't a father that he could see, but that wasn't uncommon. Humans didn't bond the same way that vampires did.

Keith turned off his computer for the moment and walked out to see Lance on the floor, a half empty pack of the drugged food open beside him.

Fuck.

"Lance, you fucking idiot," Keith muttered, scooping the human up in his arms and carrying him back to his bedroom. "What am I supposed to do with you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drugs make you really horny and not really feel pain, but you'll pass out if you eat too many. Don't worry, Lance isn't dead lmao
> 
> Also, apologies for this chapter being short but I wanted to get it out so I could start working on the next one already, I hope you understand :) Hopefully that next chapter will be out in the next week or two


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has to deal with a drugged-out Lance and figuring out what to do with the whole family situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been forever, but here you go! I hope you like it :)

Lance woke up a few hours later, still obviously drugged out of his mind, but at least Keith could be sure he wasn't dead. Pretty sure.

Kind of sure.

"Are you alright?" He asked, dabbing Lance's forehead with a damp cloth. A guide he'd found on the internet said it might help him come to clarity quicker, but it didn't seem to help much. 

Lance purred and reached forward, dragging Keith back into the bed with him. "Mmm, fuck, I want- mmm..." He moaned happily, burying himself in Keith's chest. Not bothering to even try to hide his arousal as he ground down on Keith's leg. "Please!"

"Nope, not doing that right now," Keith huffed and picked the human up, putting him back into place on the bed and tucking him in. "It'll be over in a day or so, but for now you're just going to have to deal with your own mistakes. You ate those damn things so you can live with the side effects. I'll get you some water." Keith sighed again and walked out, ignoring the whimpers behind him. As much as he wanted to help Lance he knew that it would only make the after effects worse tomorrow and Lance didn't need that again after their first night.

Keith brought back a bottle of water and some of the clean food puffs, taking the drugged ones away. He'd need to dispose of them somewhere that Lance couldn't find them, but for now, it was fine. The human was far too out of it to do much more than lay there and beg to be fucked. Keith sighed and pressed a kiss to his forehead, whispering an apology for allowing him to get like this. He never should've gotten the drugged ones. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but now... He glanced back at Lance one more time before closing the door behind him. There was nothing in the room that Lance could use to harm himself, so he'd be fine to tire himself out and then go to sleep. He should be fine.

They were going to be fine.

X X X X X X X X

-Thank you for your request! It has been processed and your requested humans will be transferred to a facility near you soon!-

Keith smiled down at the message on his phone. He'd given the drugged food to Shiro, figuring he could find some use for them and requested that Lance's sister and cousins be transferred to the safe house near him so that Lance could visit. It was the same one with Pidge, so maybe he could go with Shiro and Matt sometimes. It would be good for Lance to make some friends outside of his own family eventually. They'd have to wait until the drugs wore off of Lance though because Keith wasn't taking him out of the house as he was.

He never should've bought the drugged food.

Maybe he should visit Lance's sister and cousins on his own? Let them know what was going on? It would be at very least a few hours if not days before they arrived there, he'd get a notification when they arrived, but would they be told what was going on? He didn't want them to be scared about it all. Lance must've been, being torn away from his family. He'd never really thought about it all before.

Had Lance been scared when he was taken here?

Fuck it, he was calling Shiro.

"Hey Keith," Shiro answered on the first ring, "Is everything going alright?"

Keith sighed and sat back on his couch. "Is Lance gonna be alright? I mean, I applied to have his sister and her kids transferred, but I'm starting to worry about him. When he was more lucid he seemed terrified. I just don't want him to be scared. What was Matt like when you first got him?"

"To be honest? Terrified. He doesn't talk about how he was treated before I met him, but I know it wasn't well. He fought against me and hid in the closet for the first two weeks that I had him, but from that first night when I saw him I just... I couldn't hurt him. He came around eventually, he just had to learn to trust that I wouldn't hurt him. Finding Pidge really helped too, he's been much more social since she came around. As for the other parts of our relationship, I wouldn't hold your breath. Sometimes humans fall at your feet and most will stay fighting you over everything. They're a bit finicky like that. Just give him some time and I'm sure he'll come around. Actually, I do have a question for you as well; do you think you could watch Matt for the weekend? I'm going out of town and I can't take him with me and honestly, I don't trust my neighbors enough to leave him alone. Maybe it would help Lance to be around other humans, too. If he and Matt talk he might start to understand what's going on."

"That would be amazing!" Keith smiled, "I'd love to take care of him. This weekend? I've got nothing going on, so sure. And thanks, I just really want him to be okay. I feel like I'm fucking all of this up right now."

Shiro chuckled. "Yeah, I think everyone feels like that at first. I know I did. Don't worry too much, okay? Lance is gonna be fine."

"Thanks, Shiro," Keith sighed again, glancing into the bedroom to see Lance finally asleep on the bed. Everything was going to be fine. Lance was going to be fine.

X X X X X X X X X X X

Her name was Veronica. Keith glance down at the visiting code on his phone. She and her kids had been transferred earlier that day, so she would probably not be settled yet, but he might as well see here. Shiro had dropped off Matt a day early citing that he needed to get some work done, so Keith figured he could take the human to see his sister while he spent some time getting to know Lance's family. His own human had decided that sleeping off the drugs was the best course of action and hadn't left the bedroom for anything except for food and water in over twelve hours now. They should be mostly out of his system, but he'd rather not risk it in taking him to see family.

He'd never met this woman, but he imagined she wouldn't react well to seeing her brother drugged up.

"Pidge!" Matt squeaked happily leaping forward to pull his sister into a hug. "Missed you."

Keith chuckled, nodding to let him know he was okay. "I'll be back later when it's time to leave, 'kay? I've got to go see Veronica." It hadn't said what her kids were named, just that they would be safe there until the age of eighteen when they'd be put back into the main human population unless he paid another fee. Whatever, he'd deal with that when it happened. 

Matt nodded back at him already chatting with his sister.

Keith took a deep breath, glancing around. She'd probably still be in her room. They'd have told her that she had a visitor, but all things considered, she might not be in the most willing position to talk to anyone. Room 24. He walked down the hallways, trying to find her number before finally giving up and asking someone.

It took him and the employee a few minutes, but finally the room was located and Keith stepped inside. 

"Get away from us!" The woman, Veronica, presumably, hissed. She hid her children behind her and glared at him.

Keith held his hands up, staying at the opposite end of the room to her. "Alright. I won't come any closer, promise. I'm not here to hurt you or your kids, okay? I just wanted to introduce myself, I'm Keith."

"What do you want?" Her voice wavered slightly, still holding onto her children. "Where are we?"

"You're at a holding facility, didn't they tell you? You're safe here. You're gonna stay here with the other humans and it's not like a reserve; they won't pick you to be a tribute regardless. Since you're over eighteen you can volunteer some blood in return for credits at the store, but besides that the staff won't bother you. You're Veronica McClain, correct?"

Veronica frowned at him, "And you know who I am because...?"

"I'm... I'm taking care of Lance right now," Maybe shouldn't call him a pet in front of his sister, "He's pretty scared and I hoped him having some family he could visit would help. I know you're scared right now. If there's anything I can do to help just let me know, okay?"

"Can I see Lance then?" She held tighter onto her kids as they both perked up at the mention of their uncle. "How do I know he's alive? They took him to be a tribute almost two weeks ago."

"I can bring him tomorrow? He's not here with me today," Keith explained, "But he's alright. A little tired and scared, but that's fair all things considered."

Veronica nodded. "We'd like to see him. Thank you."

She probably wasn't going to say much else, but that was understandable. Keith wouldn't trust vampires either, in her position. "Um, I guess I'll get going then. Let the staff know if you need anything, I put some credits on your account, so you should be fine for a while. I'll bring Lance by tomorrow." He offered her a weak smiled before turning back out the door, letting it close behind him before he finally let out a sigh.

Fuck, he needed lance to get over those drugs soon.

It would be fine, right?

This was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the next chapter will just be a flashback of Lance going through the process before he met Keith


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback chapter with Lance before he met Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't feel like writing Lance with his huge family so you get angst about him only having his mom, his sister, and her kids left. How big was his family originally? Well, since the rule I'm following here is anyone can be a tribute unless they're one of the people vampires pay to save (like Veronica and Pidge), a kid who isn't fully grown yet (they have less blood than adults), or a pregnant woman (bc they're making a new human and I feel like vampires would recognize that as pretty important) so Lance's mom probably stayed pregnant pretty steadily to stay alive so long...
> 
> so, Lance had a LOT of siblings
> 
> they're all dead now
> 
> you thought I'd stopped writing angst?

"Everyone in the living room!" Lance's mother shouted, gathering her remaining children and grandchildren into the room as she held the envelope in her hands. It was a summons, meaning someone in the family had been chosen as a tribute. For as many times it had happened, she never got used to saying goodbye to one of her children.

Lance reached up and took his mother's hand, smiling sadly. "It's going to be okay mama, I promise."

"Lance, how can you say that?" Veronica frowned, carrying her children into the room. They wouldn't take her children yet since they weren't grown, but it still made her afraid every time a letter came that she'd never see them again. "Nothing is okay here!"

"We have to open it! The collection truck will be here soon enough," Lance hissed back at her, crossing his arms. "Besides, it's probably me anyway. You have your kids and mama is classified as a caretaker, so she's probably safe."

"Having kids doesn't save me! My best friend got picked three weeks ago and she had a two-year-old!"

"Would you stop arguing? Just for now, please? Get along during the time we have, as a family." Their mother sighed and sat down on the dingy couch, still clutching the letter. "Lance, you open it. I can't do this now."

Lance took the letter. "Yes, mama. Can I get you anything?"

"Just tell me which part of my heart has to break today, thank you."

"Mama, I-" Lance stopped himself from trying to comfort her. It was no use at this point; She would either lose one more of her children or say goodbye to both of them forever. It was hardly a good day for any of them. He opened the letter, ignoring the official seals and print, just flipping to the second page and finding the name there.

Fuck.

It was a minute or two before Veronica broke the silence. "It's you, isn't it?"

Lance nodded, letting the papers drop to the ground. "Yeah. Vern, I-"

"Nope, no apologies. I'm sorry Lance, for everything." She reached forward, wrapping her brother into a hug, quickly joined by their mother who was already sobbing.

"Lance! My baby, I-"

"It's going to be okay mama!" Lance cut her off, hugging her tighter. "No tears for me, okay?"

"I cannot help it, Lance. I love you, I don't want to say goodbye."

Veronica nodded, glancing down at her kids' forlorn faces. "None of us do, Mama," She sighed, "Darlings, give your uncle a hug. He's... He's going away for a while."

X X X X X X X X X X

The first thing that happened when Lance entered the processing building was he was stripped of his clothes, everything he had neatly packaged to be sent back to his family. A quick and thorough shower along with every other tribute was next, followed by an examination. The 'doctors' weren't shy about touching him how they wanted or asking him heavily personal questions. He was going to be dead within a few days anyway, so he supposed it didn't matter. He was tagged through one ear and shoved into a room with about a hundred other people sitting on pallets on the floor.

Hell of a way to go out.

Food, once it was delivered, was weird marshmallow things that tasted like chemicals, but the texture was nice at least. Then they waited.

And waited.

More waiting.

A few hours into sitting around and being too terrified to talk to anyone around them, someone's tag number was called. Lance's didn't recognize her, but he couldn't recognize much now. What the hell was in those marshmallows? Everything felt dizzy and faces were blurred. More numbers were called and more people were dragged away. He tried his best to memorize his own number. 156. 156.

"One fifty-six!"

Oh, that was him, wasn't it? Lance stumbled to his feet before they could drag him out and followed them out into another room before finally the drugs worked through his system completely and he collapsed.

-

Waking up to the sound of a door opening and all he could think of was the heat flowing through his body. He didn't care that he was restrained or that he couldn't see anything, just the craving for warmth and touch and-

"Name?" A hungry voice demanded, the door closing with a thud. Fuck, they smelled incredible.

Lance gasped, trying not to whimper, "Lance," A whimper escaped his throat anyway, "Sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so it's not really written like a flashback, but that's the process that tributes go through. I know it's filler, but I didn't feel like writing plot so I figured it was better than writing nothing


End file.
